


Falling

by interlude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlude/pseuds/interlude
Summary: Echo sleeps like a stone. She holds herself perfectly still, allowing herself only the spot reserved for her, much as she has handled every aspect of her life. Bellamy sleeps like a storm. He tosses and turns fitfully throughout the night, often pushing his pillow to the floor or pulling their blankets away from her.Echo tries to adjust.--a Becho fic based on the prompt: A always falls off the bed in their sleep, so in attempt one night, B tries pulling them into a tight hug before falling asleep.But they feel A slowly slide off and, before B could react, they’re both a mess of limbs on the floor.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title so I JUST CAME UP WITH THE CHEESIEST ONE!
> 
> Written for a tumblr prompt pretty quickly, so it's not very long.

Bellamy sleeps like a storm. He tosses and turns fitfully throughout the night, often pushing his pillow to the floor or pulling their blankets away from Echo. She stays awake most of the first night they sleep together, watching him shift his body into various shapes with equal curiosity and bafflement. Even when she does try to sleep, every movement wakes her, sending her into fight mode before she realizes it’s only Bellamy shifting beside her once more.

Originally, she’d assumed it was the result of night terrors, which she knew he suffered from frequently during their first year about the Ring, but had assumed he’d dealt with less and less as the years went by – though it quickly becomes clear that it isn’t the result of nightmares, at all, but just another oddity of the man she’s fallen in love with.

It’s almost endearing – and perhaps would be, if it weren’t so completely irritating as well.

Echo sleeps like a stone. She holds herself perfectly still, allowing herself only the spot reserved for her, much as she has handled every aspect of her life. Azgeda trained the freedom out of her, and that sense of restriction has made its way into her sleeping habits, as well. Her training as a warrior taught her to sleep wherever and whenever she can find the chance, but to wake quickly at every sound – and Bellamy’s grunts and shifting wake her frequently.

She wouldn’t trade the honor of being allowed near him at his most vulnerable for anything, but she wishes that his sleeping habits wouldn’t keep her awake all night long.

He’s sheepish when she tells him, trying hard not to complain, but the exhaustion making her voice thin with irritation all the same. “Sorry. O used to complain about it, too,” he tells her, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. “I’ll try to…stop.”

Echo sighs and leans forward to kiss him on the cheek, a gesture still so new that it sends a thrill up her spine to do it. “It’s okay. You can’t control the way you sleep. I’ll adjust.” She’s good at adjusting, after all. Had she not adjusted to space and the low, constant hum of machinery? Or the deep blackness of the world outside their windows, or the stale recycled air? She’s certain she can adjust to Bellamy’s sleeping.

She can’t. She still wakes up as he shifts, though she gets better and recognizing the sound, ignoring it, and drifting back to sleep.

Until one night, when it isn’t the usual creaking of their bed or the soft brush of fabric as Bellamy moves that wakes her, but a loud crashing bang that sends her heart into her throat. She curses herself for no longer sleeping with her sword in easy reach or her knife beneath her pillow – both things Bellamy had convinced her were unnecessary when their only threat was space itself – and whips quickly towards the sound, only to find Bellamy, still asleep, sprawled on the ground beside their bed.

She can’t help but stare at him in amazement for a moment – how could he possibly sleep through that? And then she rouses him, helps him back up onto the bed in his groggy, half-awake state, and tries to fall back asleep again.

Bellamy falling off the bed becomes a frequent occurrence. Once, when she lets him remain on the floor for the rest of the night, he seems unsurprised when he wakes up there. “Used to do that, too,” he tells her. “O used to make fun of me.” She’s noticed that every story about himself contains a story about Octavia, as well.

“It’s not a big deal,” he assures her. “Sorry for waking you.”

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” she tells him, and he brushes it off.

“I’m fine, really.”

“What happens when you hit your head on the way down next time?” she presses.

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “I’ll live. I’m not going to make it through all I’ve lived through just to die from falling off the bed.”

“I’ll remember you when you’re gone,” she says, struggling to keep the grin from her face. “We all will. The great sky warrior Bellamy Blake, killed by the floor.”

Bellamy snorts, then pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. She sinks happily into him, burying her face against his neck. This is the happiest, safest place she’s ever found – within his arms.

“Will you still tell Murphy when he’s being an idiot for me when I’m gone?” he jokes.

“I’m not sure you’ll have any leg to stand on at that point.”

Bellamy laughs and then kisses her, and Echo wonders again how she could ever be so lucky to have this moment.

But as much as they joke about it, Bellamy continues to fall off the bed, and Echo continues to worry for him – and be irritated by him in equal parts. Something needs to be done about this, she decides.

One night, she wakes before Bellamy falls – as he’s falling, slowly sliding towards the side. Without thinking, she reaches out to grab him, wrapping him tight in her arms to hold him in place, but his momentum and his weight wins the battle, and Echo feels herself tumbling after him, landing in a mess of sheets and pillows and tangled limbs on their bedroom floor.

She lands on top of Bellamy, and he wakes with a pained grunt as he gets an elbow to the stomach. It takes him a moment to blink awake and realize what’s happened, but as he looks around, he puts it together. And then he wraps his arms around her and grins at her. “I see you decided to join me,” he says.

“I wasn’t trying to,” Echo snorts.

“No, I get it. You couldn’t stay away.”

Echo laughs, but she feels her heart flutter, because in a way he’s right – she loves this man more than anyone in her life and feels drawn to him in a way she can’t control, terrible sleeping habits and all.  


End file.
